


Keep Up With The Yamaguchi's (Don't mess with them)

by Imjustayamafan12



Category: haikyuu
Genre: I don’t know tags, I love Yamaguchi and he is never in the main roles so here we go!, Idk like the whole team??, M/M, Multi, Yamaguchi is also a murderer? How do I spell..., Yamaguchi is softer tho, Yamaguchi’s whole family are in the mafia, but still a stabby stab boy, mainly tsukkiyama but other ships too!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjustayamafan12/pseuds/Imjustayamafan12
Summary: One day when practice is happening a strange man enters, and he ask to talk to Yamaguchi. Thinking that he is his family Couch Ukai( is that how you spell it) tells Tadashi that his cousin what’s to talk( that is what he thought ) so Yamaguchi being Yamaguchi goes to talk with him in the hallway. Little did he know that man was someone he knew, but someone who he was meant to kill… FUN TIMES!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima - Relationship, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yamaguchi Tadashi - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Let’s meet the fam!

**Author's Note:**

> 👀 This was mainly created because I love Yamaguchi and tsukkiyama so I decided I was gonna do this! This I got the idea from a song called ‘my family’. It’s good and I suggest listening to it as you read! Bye!

_So let me explain the basic stuff about this story…The Yamaguchi family have been in the mafia ever since Tadashi’s, great, great, grandparents, Had gambled their money away. What started as a habit end up getting them in dept, and wanted. A man by the name Of Scarface( Yamaguchi’s whole family laughs about his name) wanted them dead. For 5 million dollars, (His great, great grandpa was from a rich family. His family did not want to help him with the bounty on his head.) so everyone wanted him. Except for a women, one girl. Who said "Honey we all have a job, but this is not the job I want. The job I want is to help you. The more people you kill, the more money, love." So as said, they became killers, the more money, the more happiness they had. One day, that women was attacked by the same man who wanted them dead. The wife ended up giving up her live to save her. And the husband killed him.  
_

_The rest was history, his grandparents, his father’s parents, were killers to. His father, but he died because of a car accident, was a killer. His mother, his cousins, aunts, uncles, everyone. Was a killer. So was he, he was the most talented one, the smartest and fastest one. He was the one in charge with the house.  
  
The parents and kids don’t live together, they live apart, and Yamaguchi was the one to teach them, then married them off to the reject of that family. ( I mean like the killers only.) One day Tadashi met the Tsukishima’s, because his older male cousin was marrying to none other than Tsukishima’s older brother. They were a cute couple, he thought. Wondering around he saw a little boy, more like giant boy though. Walking around. "Hello!" Tadashi said, "hi…Um who are you?" "I’m Tadashi Yamaguchi!""Nice to meet you Yamaguchi.” “ Who are you?”” Tsukishima, Tsukishima Kei.” “ Ooooh! Tsukki!" "… I guess that works too.” They became friends for a long time, **One thing to add is that yes Yamaguchi got bullied but they were innocent people, so he never hurt them! And yes Tsukki did think he was weak for a long time until…**_

“TSUKKI!! DO YOU WANT CHOCOLATE OR STRAWBERRY ICE CREAM?!” “STRAWBERRY!” “OKAY” Tadashi copped up the strawberries into little pieces and ended up giving one to Anna ( his little sister ) “Okay Anna say ahhh!”   
“Ahhh, bwa bwa!” “Good job!” He set her into her crib until she fell asleep, slowly walking upstairs. “Okay Kei, I brought the ice cream.” “Thanks.” He hummed approvingly as he sat down,”Okay what chapters are we-“ Distant screaming of a baby could be heard by Anna. “Anna?!” Tadashi runs down the stairs only to see her crying in her crib, “Aww baby…it’s okay. Big brother is here-“ “Tadashi is everything okay-“ “ Don’t move. One step.” Tadashi slowly put her down, and put on his apron on. "Don’t fucking move **Kei.** " He never used that tone on him, which scared Tsukishima. “Yama?” One second later a knife flew past Tadashi's cheek, but Yamaguchi was faster. Suddenly a man appeared out of no were with a gun and a mask. "Give me your fucking money!” “Calm down sir- DONT FUCKING DARE AND JUST GIVE ME THE MONEY!” “Put the gun down. LAST CHANCE-“ bang… he shot Yama in the shoulder…but Yamaguchi was still standing. “GIVE ME IT!!" At this point Kei was terrified of Yamaguchi’s blood going evey were. “ Okay…let’s play a little game…you hurt me and I hurt you. So now it’s my turn..." the lights turn off. But you could see Tadashi’s anger in his eyes. In an instant the lights were on and Yamaguchi had a knife in his throat. "There…now I won." There stood Kei, not moving, just starring. “Yamaguchi, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO YOU FUCKING KILLED HIM!?" "Kei it’s fine I’ll just tell my dad to hide it.” “WHAT?! Love, you are in a beautiful house, and it’s because I kill for a living! TADASHI!” “It’s true my son does…Oh father, I guess you heard, Yes my dear son, I’ll help you. Thanks dad.” At this point Kei just fainted. “Oh dear, is he dead? No he fainted pa. Oh. Help him will you? Yes pa" 

TO BE CONTINUED TOMORROW THO I MIGHT BE LASY BUT ANYWAY BYE!!!! 


	2. You alive?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki fainted? Help him please! NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm so FUCKING HAPPY! Thank you so much! Also to the person that spotted the mistake? Thanks bro :)

Kei POV:

Midnight I wake up, head pounding, fuck this hurts...Where am I? I hear a small voice yet it sounds so soft. "hey...Tsukki?" It sounds like an angel..."Tsukki?" A little too loud I guess, Whatever. "TSUUKKKI", my eyes flip open and I see Yamaguchi right in my face. "Yama.., to loud hun." "Oh! Sorry..." "What the hell happened?" Suddenly I see Tadashi's clothes, bloody. Oh. Shit. "JESUS- THE HELL TADASHI?!" Feeling like I will faint again, I look away. "Oh, shit- sorry!" He runs away, I'm assuming that he went to change, I was right. "I'm so fucking sorry, I...will go make you dinner." "It's fine. Just, I hate blood." "Oh, well do you want a sandwich?" "Um, sure." He nodded lightly but before he left, he gave me a peck on the cheek. My face, bloody red, still in shock, "Just for luck, so you don't faint again. Hehe." He tries to leave just before I grab him, _fuck what am I doing..._

I whispered close to his ear just so he could hear, his face soon his face turned bright red. He looks so cute... his legs on my lap, fuck he's wearing shorts. Sweat rolling down my forehead, he's close, so close. I can see his lips, they look so fucking soft. Fuck. 

Nobody POV:

Kei looked at Yamaguchi's lips, Tadashi looked nervous, yet he seemed excited. Yamaguchi slowly put his arms around Kei's shoulders, his legs sliding down each next to Kei's legs. Slowly, their faces came closer, and closer, and finally their lips touched. Lips, Kei put his hand on Yamaguchi's back, pressing them closer. You could hear Tadashi's small moans, muffled, yet Kei, he could feel the vibrations in his mouth. "Kei-" "Shhhh, I got you, baby boy." Kei flipped them over with Kei on top of Yamaguchi. His hand going up Tadashi's shirt, "Kei, please, just-" "Just what, baby boy?" Kei kissed his neck, sucking hard, and it hit in the right spot. "NGHHh-Kei! PLEASE!" Tsukki pressed hard and rubbed himself against his raging boner. "What Tadashi?" "HA- fuck meE- PLEASE daddy" "Oh?" Kei, lightly humping Yamaguchi's crotch, he was leaking already, dripping. His hot kisses, all the hickeys, it made Yamaguchi's mind melt. "Kei~" "Yes, yes" "Strip baby." Tadashi, as fast as he could, took off his shirt as Kei took off his pants. Next, Kei's boxers, there was a little wet spot, but that was barely noticeable because of his hard cock. He prepped, "Lube?" "Second shelf." Finally, he was ready, and Yamaguchi was eager. "Shit, okay come here." Yama moves on his stomach, as Kei prepares him, "NghhhH...Hurts..." "I know, it will help though." Soon the pain became pleasure, and finally, he was ready. "Ready?" "Yes."

Part two will be later UWU

**Author's Note:**

> Good job! If you can support me go and follow my instagram! @ohana.aa_writting if anyone wants to ask for suggestions go ahead! And for tumblr it’s @igotthisjustforfanfics


End file.
